Delilah
by TeeneyKat
Summary: Delilah has been best friends with Draco for a very long time. But when Draco tries to save her from her abusive boyfriend, Blaise, she gets angry. What happens when Delilah's boyfriend goes too far? M for not very graphic rape and a word here or there.
1. You may be flat but you're breathing

There's no end to the love you can give  
when you change your point of view to underfoot  
very good  
you may be flat but you're breathing

Delilah sat in front of the Great Lake, her teary eyes shimmering and her pale skin milky against the moonlight.

_How did it come to this?_

_**You deserved it. You should have listened to him.**_

_But he said he would love me no matter what._

_**He does love you.**_

_Then why would he do this to me?_

_**He had his reasons.**_

"Delilah?" A voice broke her out of his thoughts.

Delilah stiffened in fear.

_What if it's him?_

_**Then you'll face him.**_

Delilah whipped around and immediately relaxed. It wasn't him. It was Draco.

And there's no doubt he's at home in his room  
probably watching porn of you from the fall  
it's last call  
and you're the last one leaving

"Delilah." Draco said again.

"Yeah?" Delilah replied.

"I have a bottle of fire whiskey." Draco told her.

"Great. I could use a drink." Delilah told him. "And a smoke if you have one."

Draco pulled out a cigarette and handed it to her. She lit it with her wand.

Draco sat down next to her he opened the bottle and took a swig then handed it to Delilah. Delilah did the same.

"So what's wrong? Is it Zabini?" He asked softly.

Delilah pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She nodded then took a long drag.

"What did he do to you?"

"The same thing he always does. I thought he would change. After I…" Delilah trailed off.

"After you what?" Draco questioned.

Delilah took another sip of the fire whiskey.

"After… after I gave myself to him."

"Oh, Delilah, why?" Draco shook his head.

And you thought you could change the world  
by opening your legs  
well it isn't very hard  
try kicking them instead  
and you thought you could change his mind  
by changing your perfume to the kind his mother wore  
o god Delilah why?  
I never met a more impossible girl...

"I thought he would change." Delilah let out a small cry.

Draco just shook his head. Delilah took a long drag and let the smoke burn her lungs.

"He'll never change. Don't you understand?"

Delilah put out her cigarette.

"He will. He loves me."

"No he doesn't. And you can't keep taking him back!"

"He does too! And I can too! I love him! And he…" then Delilah's voice dropped, as she looked ground, "loves me too."

Draco stood up quickly. "NO HE DOESN'T!"

Delilah stood up. "Yes he does. Draco I'm in love!"

"No you're not. He uses you and you keep going back. He cheats on you and beats you! God! Stop fooling yourself! You are so impossible! If you go back again he's just going to keep hurting you!"

"He does not cheat on me!"

"So was he all over Parkinson in the Common Room?"

"You are lying." Delilah gasped.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…" She looked for excuses. "Because you are just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"That I'm in love!"

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"

"NO I AM NOT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Delilah screamed than ran the other way.

"Delilah!" Draco called after her.

Draco had been Delilah's friend since they were little. They used to run around together and though once school started they started to grow apart a little Draco always made time for her.

In this same bar where you slammed down your hand  
and said "Amanda, I'm in love"  
no you're not  
you're just a sucker for the ones who use you  
and it doesn't matter what I say or do  
the stupid bastard's going to have his way with you...

Delilah ran up to her room and flung herself on her bed crying lightly until there was a tap at her window. Her stomach tightened as she recognized the owl as Blaise's. She opened the window and the owl dropped the letter and flew away. Delilah closed the window and stared at the letter before opening it.

Meet me in my room now.

Delilah ran to the bathroom and reapplied her make-up so Blaise wouldn't be able to tell she was crying and the hesitantly headed to Blaise's room.

Delilah tapped on the door.

"Come in." Blaise's voice answered.

Delilah slowly opened the door.

"Have you been telling anybody about our er, meetings?" Blaise asked in a pseudo-sweet tone.

"No." Delilah lied.

"You're lying. Liars need to be punished."


	2. Liars Need To Be Punished

**DISCLAIMER:** The magnificient JK Rowling owns all thecharacters in this story ecxcept for Delilah and the song is "Delilah" by the Dresden Dolls.

**A/N:** I hope you like it... R&R please...

Later that night, Delilah lay in her room broken and scared.

He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. She told herself over and over again.

You're an unrescuable schizo  
or else you're on the rag  
if you take him back  
I'm going to lose my nerve  
I never met a more impossible girl...  
I never met a more impossible girl...

The next day Delilah covered up her bruises with magic. She headed to breakfast with Blaise as usual. He was so nice at times like this. He was so sweet.

Delilah's first classes went along without anything interesting. She had to stay in with McGonagall to ask a couple of questions about the homework. She was on her way to lunch when she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Draco please let me go. I'm going to be late to meeting Blaise." Delilah said nervously.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Delilah said. "But it's okay I deserved it."

"Nothing?" He said and then it hit him what she had said. "DESERVED IT! WHY! AND IF HE DID NOTHING THEN WHAT DID YOU 'DESERVE'?"

"Just let me be please. I need to go meet him."

"Delilah, stop taking him back." Draco said frustrated, running his fingers through his fine platinum hair.

"No, Draco I told you I love him."

"Please, Delilah for your safety." Draco pleaded lightly.

"I am perfectly safe." Delilah argued.

"If you keep taking him back he's going to keep hurting you! WHY WON'T YOU LEARN!" Draco yelled heatedly.

The clock struck one-thirty.

"Shit, now I missed lunch. Blaise is going to be so angry." Delilah said and once again turned away from Draco and left to her next class.

During class Draco kept sneaking looks at Delilah when she wouldn't notice. But somebody else noticed and noticed the look on his face. The sorrow in his eyes was apparent. But what else was there? Blaise glared at Draco maliciously concocting a plan.

at four o'clock he got off  
and you called up  
"I'm down at Denny's on route one  
and you won't guess what he's done"  
is that a fact Delilah?

"My room. Now." Blaise ordered Delilah while she was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room.

Delilah followed nervously trying to figure out what she had did wrong.

Once they entered the room Blaise locked the door behind him.

I did nothing wrong. He's not going to hurt me. Delilah tried to reassure herself.

Blaise pulled up the chair from the wooden desk sitting near the window.

"Why don't you take a seat, dear." Blaise offered.

Delilah knew better than to not accept so she sat down.

"So, what is going on with you and Draco?" Blaise asked yet again with the phony nice tone.

"Nothing." Delilah answered confused.

"Are you lying to me?" Blaise asked.

"No." Delilah responded, fearing welling up in her.

"You like him don't you?" Blaise questioned.

"No, I don't." Delilah tried to convince him.

SMACK!

Delilah's cheek burned and her eyes began to sting.

you are impossible, Delilah: the princess of denial  
and after 7 years in advertising you are none the wiser

"Oh what? Are you going to cry? Why don't you cry to your lover Draco? I'm sure he'll kiss it all better." Blaise told her. "You know he could never like you back though. And do you know why?"

Delilah remained silent.

Then Blaise smacked her again.

"Respond when I am talking to you!"

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one who understands you. Nobody else will ever love you or accept you. You are a freak." Blaise spat. "Do you understand?"

Tears started to fall from Delilah's eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Blaise roared.

"I understand." Delilah said meekly.


	3. You belong to me

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, if I did I probably would be writing books not fanfic. Delilah is my own and the lyrice belong to the talented Dresden Dolls.

Draco paced nervously in the head boy and girl common room. He was thinking about Delilah.

What if he hurts her really bad? What am I supposed to do? He thought. How could anyone do something like that to her. She is so delicate and she breaks so easily.

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Draco whipped around.

"Malfoy." A bushy haired girl acknowledged him coldly. The brunette was with two boys, one red head with freckles and a boy with raven hair and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Mudblood." He responded in the same tone.

"Don't call her that!" The red head kid yelled.

"She can't hide from the truth, Weasel." Draco drawled.

"Shut up!" 'Wease'l replied

"Shut up? Is that all you have. Oh that's right you're a Weasley. Not a very bright bunch, you Weasleys. But I think you take the cake."

Then there was a knock at the entrance.

Hermoine turned around to see who it was. She opened the painting to find a petite, pale girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and big deep blue eyes. She had definitely been crying and her cheek was glowing crimson with a couple cuts.

"Is D-draco here?" The girl asked meekly.

Draco at once recognized the voice and pushed past Weasley to see her.

"Delilah." He said a hint of sadness in his voice. "Follow me."

Draco took her by the hand and led her to his room.

"Hey you can't just walk away!" Weasley yelled after him.

"Ron, let it go." The raven-haired boy told his friend.

When Delilah was allowed to leave she immediately went to the only person she could. Hurrying out of the Common Room she left the dungeons and walked through the halls until she got to a painting. She knocked lightly.

The painting swung open almost hitting her. Delilah was face to face with a girl she knew Draco hated.

"Is D-draco here?" She asked not recognizing her own voice.

Draco came to the entrance immediately.

"Delilah." He greeted her. "Follow me."

Draco took her by the hand and led her to his room.

"Hey you can't just walk away!" A red head boy yelled after him.

"Ron, let it go." The raven-haired boy told his friend.

Draco closed the door behind the two.

Delilah sat down on the bed.

"You'll never guess what he's done to me." Delilah said almost inaudibly.

"I think I have an idea. He was wearing his father's rings wasn't he?" Draco responded.

Delilah merely nodded her head.

Draco sighed as he pulled out his wand and sat down next to her. He then began healing her face.

"Delilah, you need to get away from him."

"No, it's my fault. It really is. I make him angry."

"Damn Delilah. You got to stop thinking that."

"What? The truth?

"You know it's not the truth."

"yes it is."

"No. Stay away from him."

"For the last time I love him."

This hurt Draco more than Delilah knew.

"If you keep taking him back you'll deserve what you get."

"I already do."

"Fuck."

"I'm going to go."

Delilah got up and before she left the room she thanked Draco.

you're an unrescuable schizo  
or else you're on the rag  
cause if you take him back  
I'm going to lose my nerve  
he's going to beat you like a pillow  
you schizos never learn  
and if you take him home  
you'll get what you deserve

Three days later…

Delilah sat in the library waiting for Blaise. An hour after he had said he would be there he arrived.

"Hey, cutie." Blaise smiled and kissed Delilah on the cheek.

"Hi." Delilah smiled back.

"I have this awesome idea. Follow me." He told her cheerily.

Delilah kept smiling finally everything was going to be okay.

Blaise led her to an abandoned section in the library that was way far in the back.

Before she knew it, Blaise's lips came crashing down on her own.

Though Delilah felt awkward she went along with it as the kiss deepened and he pushed his tongue forcefully into her mouth. It almost made her want to gag. But she just kissed back.

Blaise's hands began to roam all over Delilah's body making her incredibly uncomfortable. Then they were up her pleated shirt. Delilah pulled away.

"Blaise, I thought I was ready but I realized I'm not." Delilah said. "I don't want to…you know."

"So now you don't like me?"

"It's not that."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

Blaise pulled out his wand and performed a silencing charm on her.

Delilah squirmed as he pulled of her underwear.

Blaise pushed her up against the wall roughly.

He unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

"Remember you belong to me." Blaise whispered in her ear before forcing his way into her.

Delilah trembled with fear. Hot tears crept down Delilah's cheeks as she cried silently.

His thrust became more and more forceful until finally he came.

He pulled out of her and redid his pants he took the charm off Delilah and left her there in a heap on the floor.

A week later…

Blaise acted like nothing ever happened. But he never did rape Delilah since then. Things went back to normal.

It was after dinner and Delilah walked down to the dungeons wondering where Blaise had been.

"**_Incontaminatus" She offered the stone snake the password and the walked into the Slytherin Common Room._**

**_To her disgust Pansy was in there on top of… Blaise?_**

Draco was right. She thought sadly to herself. This is it.

"Blaise." She said.

Pansy nearly jumped and turned around after detaching herself from Blaise. He looked up at her expressionless. Pansy simply got up and walked out.

"Blaise. I thought you loved me." She said emotionlessly.

"I do." Blaise replied.

"No. No, you don't" Delilah told him. "Draco was right."

"So now you're listening to that twit? He is a liar, Delilah."

"You're the liar." And then she finally said the words. "I'm breaking up with you. I'm done."

"I won't let you." Blaise approached her.

"Stay away from me." Delilah began trembling.

"You belong to me." He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"N-no I don't." Delilah stuttered, failing miserably at hiding her fear.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" He shouted.

SMACK!

"Mister Zabini!" A voice boomed.

Out of the shadows appeared Dumbledore and Draco.

All of the sudden Delilah wasn't so scared anymore.

"Petrificus Totalus." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Blaise

Blaise stiffened and fell to the floor.

Dumbledore looked to Delilah.

"Don't worry, Miss Décor. He won't be bothering you anymore. He will be expelled immediately. Than you for notifying me of this unacceptable behavior Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore again pointed his wand as Blaise. "Wingardium Leviosa"

Blaise was floating mid air and Dumbledore walk away.

Delilah fell to the floor sobbing. Draco wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair softly.

"It'll be okay." He told her lightly.

"No. Nobody will ever love me. I'm pathetic."

"That's not true." Draco replied. "I love you, Delilah."

Delilah looked up at him. Feeling safe for the first time in her life.

so don't cry Delilah  
you're still alive Delilah  
you need a ride Delilah?  
let's see how fast this thing can go.

By the way…

Delilah Décor means delicate beauty.

**_The password incontaminatus means pure._**

**_Review and let me know if I should bother doing a sequel._**


End file.
